Angel of Mine
by tinkerbell011
Summary: Caroline Forbes is a woman that knows what she wants. An endless love, marriage, family, she wanted it all. When she can't find it the normal way, her best friends give her an unorthodox way of finding it; a 90 day date pact with a man that infuriates her to no end. Can she see beyond all that and finally open up her heart?
1. Chapter 1

**See end of chapter for Author notes**

* * *

She closed her eyes and sprayed the air in front of her before walking into the fragrant air and spinning around making sure the flying particles fall down on every inch of her body possible. She tightened her robe around her as she walked towards her dresser to find something to wear. She knew it would have to be red—his favorite color. She needed to grab his attention and she needed to keep it all night. She shifted through her items of clothing before she found what she needed. Holding it in front of her eyes she smirked to herself, there was no way he would be able to deny her this evening not if she had anything to do about it.

Doing a full 360 in the mirror she took in the complete sight of herself. Her pale skin seemed to glimmer under her bedroom lights. It was almost as if she had a light radiating from inside of her and it shone of the outside. Her bright blue eyes had an almost child-like innocence to them that would make any man or woman drop to their knees. Her face was gorgeous, perfectly symmetrical. Her body was to die for, especially her legs. Her legs were the first thing that caught his attention, but not even her long flawless legs could keep him coming back.

She wanted to know what was so much more important than being with her. She wanted to know why he no longer found her attractive. She wanted to know what she could do to make their relationship better and more stable. She just wanted to know what he wanted from her in order to make him happy. She was so willing to easily put her feelings aside in place of his. Her selfless nature and big heart seemed to be one of things he use to love about her but seem to now annoy him among many other things.

To clear her mind she walked to the kitchen for a glass of wine. She rarely drank anything stronger than Sprite but desperate times called for very desperate measures so tonight she would drink until he arrived. She sipped the tinted liquid feeling it smoothly go down her throat. She looked at the clock. His arrival should happen any moment. She was hoping for the best but preparing for the worst.

Now came the waiting game.

* * *

Her eyes fluttered open and squinted against the sunlight that was filling the room. Her head was pounding with a pain that she'd only felt a few times before. She was experiencing one of the worst hangovers she'd ever felt. She groaned sitting up in her bed and looked around. She found she was in bed alone and memories of the night before came flooding back to her. She never came home. She reached over and grabbed her cell phone off the nightstand to check for any text messages or voice mails. She sighed not seeing one of either.

She groaned more out of the frustration that was now washing over her than the pain from her headache. She couldn't believe she had been so naive to believe that last night would be different than all the other nights. She was sick of playing the role of someone's fool. She was so over and done with the situation that being hurt was no longer an option for her. She threw the covers off of her body and she saw she was still in her clothes or lack thereof from the night before, adding salt to her wounds. She shook her head as she stood up from the bed to her full height.

She stripped off her clothes as she walked towards the bathroom. She needed so badly to wash off the events and memories of what could have been last night. She never wanted to think of that night again in life if she could help herself. In her mind that night had never occurred. Who would like to be able to recall that they had been stood up in a home they shared with the person they were in a relationship with? She walked into the bathroom and flipped the light switch up but quickly turned it back down when the stinging lights reminded her of her hang over. This was the reason she didn't drink. The effects while she was inebriated were fine but the after affects were complete hell since she had a very low tolerance for pain.

Luckily she could see just fine without the lights turned on. Too bad she didn't like what she saw. She looked in the mirror and grimaced at her reflection. She had large blue hued bags underneath her eyes. Her hair was all over the place and looked like it would if she had been electrocuted. She had dried tear stains on her cheeks and dried drool stains around her mouth. Her eyes were blood shot red and she looked like she had been through the blender a few times. She looked nothing like the real Caroline Forbes that she was known to be.

She had no many plans of how she wanted the night to go and nowhere in those plans did she include sitting up half the night alone while she nursed a bottle of wine. She thought there would be laughter and good conversation. Happy times that would be able to tell her girlfriends about so they would finally stop thinking she was stupid for sticking around.

She knew the man he had been in the beginning of their relationship and she knew he could be that man again. All it would take was a little bit of time and patience, both of which she was running out of quickly. She stuck around because he was first love her, her first everything, the quintessential high school sweetheart in every sense of the term. As much as it made her sound like a dopey and love sick high school girl, he was her world. And yet with even that being said, she didn't know how long she would be willing to stick around.

Last night seemed to be just another thing she could add to the minus pile. Another strike against him. Another thing her friends could complain about and use to question Caroline's sanity.

She was better than this. She could have the whole world at her fingertips. She could be anything she wanted to be and yet she settled. She knew she was settling, but she loved him. Love came with compromise and sacrifices, even if she seemed to be the only one doing so.

People really did crazy things when they were in love.

* * *

**This is literally my first story on here so don't hurt my feelings too badly guys. I wanted to wait to post this but I could no longer hold in my excitement because Klaroline are my little babies. So hopefully people will get just as excited about this story.**

**Read. Leave reviews, concerns, helpful critics (I give out cookies and love). I want them all! Even if this chapter is a little boring.**


	2. Chapter 2

"So, he never even showed up last night?" Caroline cringed, not from the manicurist pushing her cuticle back to far, but from the voice of her best friend Elena Gilbert.

Caroline loved her friend, Lord knows she did, but Elena had a tendency to be slightly judgmental. The two of them had been friends practically their whole lives so Caroline knew just how she was going to react to the news of the night before. So why was she telling her? Because she needed advice. As judgmental as Elena was she gave great advice when she wanted to and Caroline was desperate at this point. She couldn't figure out what she was doing wrong.

Anyone could see that she was an amazing girlfriend. Everyone but the man in question knew that. Against all her better judgment she put her feelings to the side to cater to his needs and wants, no matter how small or insignificant.

"Did he even come back home at all?" Caroline looked at Elena and she could almost see the thoughts on her friend's delicate face. The range of emotions was more than she could stand to look and she finally forced herself to look away.

"He did." She heaved a sigh as the images from the morning played over in her mind. She should've known an argument would ensue the moment he got home. His drunken nature always seemed to make him want to fight with whoever had the misfortune to be near him. Today it was her.

"And what happened?"

_Caroline could feel his eyes boring a hole into her back as she moved around the kitchen, cleaning up the mess she'd made the night before. She was doing all that she could to ignore his presence, much like the way he had ignored all her phone calls and text messages the night before. She wanted him to know what it felt like when someone you wanted to be there for you was ignoring you. She wanted him to feel the same pain she had felt while she nursed a bottle of wine to numb all the emotions. He was turning her into the girlfriend that nagged, complained, and forced his hand to get her way. _

_That wasn't how she had saw their life together panning out. She saw them growing old together, with a few kids to call their own, and a lot more grandkids to open their home up to. She wanted the fairy tale ending with her prince charming, but all she had gotten in return was a toad parading around as if he were king of the world. She deserved so much more than that. So much more. _

_"Good morning." Even when she wasn't standing next to him she could still smell the alcohol that lingered on his breath and she was pretty sure that he was still slight inebriated. Just great. As if she didn't already have enough to deal with._

_"What do you want?" She threw down the dishrag in her hands and finally turned to look at him. Her throat clenched at his appearance, the red marks adoring his neck hit her like a punch to the gut. _

_She didn't want to believe that he had it in his to cheat on her, but with the evidence written plain as day in front of her she could deny it no longer. _

_"Was she worth it?" The question came out before she even knew how to stop it._

_"What are you talking about?" The expression on his face did nothing to back up his inferred denial. He was caught and he knew he was._

_"Was she worth it?" Each word came put punctured, like its own sentence, as she held steadfast, unwilling to back down._

_"Caroline, you're talking crazy." He shook his head. She didn't appreciate the condescending tone in his voice. _

_Her nostrils flared as she looked at him. The markings of his fun filled night looked back at her, mocking her, reminding her that there was someone else out there that mattered to him more than she did. The way he treated her on top of his indiscretions couldn't be overlooked anymore. She couldn't continue to be his doormat, a toy for him to toss aside when his interest wasn't there._

_It was as if the irrational part of her brain clicked on and she moved in autopilot as she stormed off towards their bedroom. She yanked open the closet, ripping his clothes off the hangers and tossing them out the open window. She wasn't thinking clearly and she would probably lately regret this._

_"Caroline!" He exclaimed as he grabbed her arm to prevent her from throwing anything else out the window._

_Her hand snapped through the air and her open palm ripped across his cheek as she glared at him. "Get out. Go sit on the curb with your things. The trash truck should be making its round any minute now. Don't want to miss your ride, do you?"_

_He looked at her in shock. Their arguments had never reached a point like this. They had never gotten __**this **__angry before, but she beyond her breaking point. There was no coming back from this. She couldn't turn a blind eye to him cheating on her. That was where she drew the line._

"You really threw his clothes out the window?" There was an amused smirk hinting at Elena's lips after Caroline finished her story.

"I really did. You have to admit that he did deserve it." She shrugged her shoulders. Her hard exterior nothing more than just a facade but Elena was too wrapped up in the fact that Caroline was now single to even notice.

"I mean I knew he was an asshole, but I didn't think he would ever actually cheat on you." Caroline rolled her eyes. Of course Elena wouldn't even try to console her. She should've gone to Bonnie with this sort of problem.

"You and me both." She forced back any and all smart comments. The last thing she wanted to do was having another fight today. She was mentally and emotionally drained and she just wouldn't be able to handle it.

"You should come out with Bonnie and me tonight." Caroline could've smacked her for even suggesting such a thing.

"Too soon, Elena, too soon." She chewed on the inside of her cheek and tapped her foot against the ground. Her mood going from annoyed to frustrated before the manicurist could even finish the top coat on her index finger.

"No, think about it. I know you. You had plans watching some movie that will make you cry over a gallon of ice cream. I'm not going to let you do that. You're not going to put your life on hold because some idiot wasn't worth your time. No, you're coming out tonight if I have to drag you out by your hair." The lady in front of her giggled and Caroline shot her a death glare.

"Fine, but if anything goes wrong I'm holding you personally responsible and making you pay for my gallon of ice cream."

* * *

Caroline tugged at the hem of her dress, trying to force it down past her knees but the skin tight material had little give to it. However, that didn't mean she would stop trying. She should've known better than to let Elena pick out her outfit. The pale blue dress was strapless and skin tight, hugging every part of her body so much so that she felt a little self conscious. She rarely felt self conscious, but the dress paired with a pair of black pumps did little the ease the tension in her shoulders.

Elena had gone a little overboard for just dinner at The Grill. There was a small nagging feeling in the back of her mind that let her know that her friends were up to something. There were even little smirks on their faces as if they were pleased about something. Her friends were schemers and she was probably walking right into some sort of trap and yet she couldn't bring herself to right out.

Elena was right. If she wasn't here than she would be back at her apartment, drowning her sorrows in a gallon of Ben and Jerry's while she watched The Notebook for what seemed like the millionth time. She couldn't put her life on hold just because some guy had broken her heart. She couldn't be that girl. No, she was going to hold her head high and walk with pride. He was not worth her tears. Her mascara was far too expensive anyway.

"Come on, the guys are already here." Caroline dropped her arm from Elena's at the words. Her blue eyes blazed as she glared at her.

"You said it was just going to be a girl's night." She folded her arms over her chest and huffed.

"No I didn't. Those words never came out of my mouth."

"You said I was coming out with you and Bonnie. You never once mentioned any guys being a part of the deal." She pursed her lips into a thin line, her eyes bouncing back and forth between the faces of her friends.

"Because we knew if said anything that you wouldn't come." Bonnie Bennet was always the voice of reason. While Elena openly judged Caroline's past relationship, Bonnie was there to offer solutions and a shoulder to cry on when it was needed.

They had all been friends for as long as Caroline could remember but right now she was debating just how long the trio would last after tonight. She could strangle them if she had half the mind to do it.

"You're right. I wouldn't have come." She threw her hands up in the air out of frustration. There were smart comments on the tip of her tongue but she bit them back and just slammed her hands down against her sides, but in her mind she was cursing them out six ways to Sunday.

"Well you're here already so you might as well stay and have a few drinks." As upset as she was, she couldn't help but perk up at the prospect of getting even a little buzzed. Anything to get her through tonight.

"Fine fine, but my ice cream threat still stands. Remember that." She rolled her eyes at the smiles that spread across their faces.

She put up no fights as they hooked their arms in hers and began to pull her towards a table where two men were already sitting. As they got closer, Caroline was able to decipher the faces and places them to names. Stefan Salvatore and Kol Mikealson. Lovely. So she was fifth wheel in a group full of couples.

Caroline truly had no problems with neither Stefan or Kol, she just didn't want to see her friends fawn all over their significant others in the face of her fresh breakup. The last thing she needed was to be reminded of her tarnished love life. It would just be a reminder of what she knew she would never be able to find. She loved her friends dearly but sometimes they just didn't think their plans all the way through.

"So happy you could join us, Caroline." Stefan greeted her in his usual polite way.

"I wasn't aware I would be joining you. Your girlfriend failed to mention it." She looked at Elena with a glare only to gain an innocent smile in return. If only she could get away with murder. "I really didn't want to be the fifth wheel."

"Oh, you won't be." There was a smirk on Kol's face that put her on edge. She narrowed her eyes and his smirk on grew larger.

"I'm beginning to rethink my approval of your relationship." She pointed at Kol and Bonnie.

"It's too late now. I've staked my claim over this one." He wrapped his arm around Bonnie's shoulder and pulled her close. The cheesy grin on Bonnie's face caused Caroline to feel a small twinge of jealousy.

Why couldn't she have that? Maybe she wasn't meant to have it.

"Please don't make me throw up my lunch." She made a face and finally took her seat. Now that she was here she didn't see the point in leaving. It was rude and Caroline was a lot of things, but she was rude in the face of people who were giving her no rudeness in the first place.

"If that happens, I ask that you aim towards Stefan. His clothes are far less expensive." Caroline snorted back laughter at Kol's jab at Stefan's expense.

"Please, don't encourage his behavior. I'll never be able to keep him in line otherwise." An eye roll came from Bonnie and Caroline could no longer hold back her laughter.

She had to admit that Bonnie and Kol had a relationship that she envied. They accepted each other for their faults. Where Bonnie was serious, Kol was there to be playful. Where Kol was hot tempered, Bonnie was there to be the one that was calm under pressure. They balanced each other out nicely.

There was only one relationship she envied more than Kol and Bonnie, that relationship was sitting next to her. While Bonnie and Kol was practically opposites, Stefan and Elena were very much the same in so many ways. Both fiercely loyal and there for their friends. They both seemed to be driven by some unspoken moral code they had. It was almost annoying at times and yet she still found herself looking at them and their lovesick smiles in envy.

If she could blend both relationship together and forge one of her own than she would do it in a heartbeat.

"So sorry I'm late." An accented voice sounded behind her and she straightened in her seat.

Looking over her shoulder she saw a tall man standing there. She'd seen him in passing and she knew of him only because of Kol. Neither of them had talked to the other, but hearing the way he spoke to others Caroline had come to conclusion that she didn't like him.

"Bonnie," she started in a warning tone. Bonnie held up her hands and pointed at Elena. Her heated glare was turned to Elena. This did have Elena written all over it. This was a set up. A blind date!

She didn't care anymore. One of them had to die.

She nearly cringed as he sat down next to her.

"You have got to be kidding me." She mumbled under her breath and flagged down the waitress in order to ask for a her favorite fruity mixed drink and shot of vodka, telling her to keep the shots coming. She was going to need to be a little more than buzzed to get through this night.

"Is there a problem, love?" Her head snapped up at the term of endearment from a man she hardly even knew.

"Oh, you mean besides the fact that my friends decided to set me up 12 hours after my break up? Nothing. I'm perfectly fine." She rolled her eyes and thanked the waitress as she placed her drinks in front of her.

"Who's idea was it to hook me up with the bitter blonde?" He looked around the table, his lips pressed tightly together.

"_Excuse me?_" Her tone was sharp and clipped. "What did you say about me?"

"My apologies, but I don't repeat myself. Perhaps next time you should listen a little harder and try to be more than a pretty face." Her eyes widened and she sat there dumbfounded.

She didn't think it would be possible to want to strangle anyone more than she wanted to strangle her friends, but not even two minutes of him sitting next to her and she was already having homicidal thoughts about this man.

"Now now, Klausy. You should be nicer to your date." Kol said with the same smirk on his face.

"This is not a date." They both said in unison. A grimace graced Caroline's face and she huffed.

"Aw look, they're already speaking together." Kol chuckled even thought Bonnie elbowing him in the side.

Caroline downed her shot and waved for the waitress to bring her another. She looked at Kol and mouthed a death threat on his life, gaining another chuckle from him. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

**I just want to take the time to thank everyone who read and everyone that's followed or favorited the story so far. I'm giving a virtual cookie to each and every one of you guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. Life got hectic and then I got sick. It's not my best, but I didn't want to leave you guys hanging.**

* * *

Klaus Mikealson, that name had plagued her dreams that night. It was a restless sleep, haunted by his smooth accent, dimpled smile and crass behavior. She had never met someone so arrogant. It was so hard to believe that he and Kol came from the same family tree. Caroline was questioning which one of them was adopted because there was no way they were of the same bloodline.

Kol had his moments of relentless annoyance but Caroline could tolerate him do to his usual jovial manner. Klaus, on the other hand, was a different story all together. The entire night Caroline had to fight back to the urge to dump her drink in his lap. Of course it would've made her feel better, but she was above childish antics like that. Besides she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of knowing that he had gotten to her.

He seemed like he had made it his mission of the night to get a rise out of her. The little jabs he sent her way coupled with that dimpled smile made her way to rip her hair out. It was as if he was made just for her to hate him, something for her to place all of her frustrations and anger onto. Just a ready made target was how she saw him for most of the night.

It was a back and forth pull to have the upper hand over the other. He didn't back down and she always had a witty comeback. They basically entertained their friends for the evening. Kol was the most amused of the group saying their arguments seemed like it was foreplay for them. Stefan wasn't far behind with chuckles and head shakes.

Life would probably be much easier if she didn't have friends at all.

She finally decided it was time to get up after what seemed like forever staring at the ceiling. She trudged out of her bed towards the kitchen and nearly tripped over Bonnie sprawled out on the floor in the living room. She shook her head. She had nearly forgotten that her friends stayed over. How they had ended up there she was entirely sure, but it might've had something to do with the entire bottle of vodka they had through at The Grill and she doubted Kol and Stefan wanted to deal with them while they were drunk. Elena was an angry drunk and Bonnie was the quintessential drunk girl that turned into a stripper. It was probably best that they weren't around their boyfriends in times like that.

She tip toed over the body on the floor and quietly made her to the kitchen. They would need coffee when they woke up and maybe some breakfast. The sooner they ate something and drank some coffee the faster she could get them out of her apartment.

It was that she didn't love her friends because she did, even after what they had done to her the night before, she just didn't want to deal with them hounding her. In their minds they probably believed that she and Klaus would hit off right away and form some epic connection, like the kind only seen in movies. She was going to get an earful from them both and vice versa. She was far from over them setting her up. It were times like that where she questioned their sanity.

Caroline pushed the thoughts out of her mind as she put on a pot of coffee and began to cook breakfast. She needed to do something to distract herself from her thoughts

Even as she scrambled the eggs she couldn't keep her mind from wandering to dangerous thoughts. Was she really that desperate that her friends would try to set her up with someone of his caliber? Had she really become that friend that people took pity on?

Her had truly done a number on her self esteem and her sanity. She was doubting herself about things she was always so confident about. Her insecurities were amplified and on display for the whole world to see.

"Good morning," Elena's voice yanked Caroline from her thoughts.

She looked up to see both her friends walked into her small kitchen, looking like a fate worse than death. Their perfect hairstyles from the night before were ruined. Bonnie had mascara streaks running down one cheek and Elena had lipstick smeared up to her forehead. It took all Caroline had in her not to laugh at her friends, but after what they had done they deserved much more than her laughing at them.

"There's nothing good about this morning after what you did last night." She pointed at them with the spatula in her hand.

"Calm down, Care. It wasn't even that bad." Bonnie sat down at the counter island. "And can you turn down the sun, it hurts."

Caroline rolled her eyes before she walked towards her kitchen window and yanked up the opened blinds to let in even more lights. Bonnie groaned and hide her face behind her arms. Elena had resorted to rummaging around in her purse for her sunglasses.

"So should we tell her now or wait until she can't spit in our food?" Elena looked over her glasses at Bonnie who only waved her hand in response.

"Tell me what?" She put a hand on her hip and stared Elena down with every ounce of malice she could muster behind her glare.

"We gave Klaus," Caroline grimaced at the sound of his name, "a proposition and we want to give you the same thing. Now, before you say no, please just hear us out completely."

"What is it?" She really didn't like the way they were making it sound. Red flags were flying at her from all directions. This was not going to end well.

"I read online somewhere about how these two friends did a 30 day date pact with each other. So Bonnie and I did some talking and a lot of thinking and we think you and Klaus should do something like that, but instead of 30 days it'll be 90." Even with the sunglasses shielding her eyes, Caroline knew there was a hopeful glint in them.

"Seriously?!" She exclaimed. "Are you guys insane?"

"I told you she wouldn't go for it." Bonnie said, still hiding behind her arms.

"No, you would have to be insane to even suggest something like to me. Are you forgetting I just broke up with someone literally 24 hours ago?"

"No, of course I'm not forgetting that, but you could think of this as a way to get yourself back out there. You can back out at any time and we won't force you to do anything like this ever again. We just don't want to see you moping around over _him_. We want you to be happy." Bonnie grunted in agreement with Elena.

Caroline sighed heavily. She could hear the sincerity in Elena's voice and she knew that even in her own twisted way she was just looking out for Caroline and she only had her best interests in mind.

"Does he know about this?" The tone in her voice showed that her resolve was wavering and she was thinking about this, more than she probably should. In fact she shouldn't even be thinking about this at all.

"Klaus? Oh, he's already agreed to it. He pulled me aside last night and said he liked your fire." Bonnie said and finally peeked from behind her arms to wink before retreating once more.

"What does that even mean?" She rolled her eyes. He was a strange man that was for sure.

"You can ask him tonight. We you guys have dinner. We made a you a reservation." Her mouth dropped and she opened stared at her friends.

"What makes you think I'm saying yes?" She shook her head.

"Because we know that you will." Elena smirked and Caroline swore under her breath.

Elena was right. She would say yes, despite whatever malice she was feeling towards the man with the foreign accent. If she didn't get out there now, then when would she? The longer she waited the less likely it would be. So she might as well get it over with. Besides it wasn't like this would turn into anymore than two people just having dinner together.

* * *

**I wanted to thank everyone that reviewed the last chapter and who's been reading, following and favoriting the story so far. It means a lot to me. Thank you guys!**


End file.
